List of people from Sacramento, California
This is a list of notable people from the U.S. city of Sacramento, California. Artists Acting and filmmaking * Max Baer, Jr. – actor, director, The Beverly Hillbillies * Adrienne Barbeau (born and raised) *a "...although I was born in Sacramento and I actually took my first acting class in third grade at the Sacrament Music Circus." — 01:32-01:40. – actress * Barbi Benton (raised) *a "She grew up in Sacramento, where her father was a gynecologist and her mother worked as an investment counselor." — ¶ 9. – model, ''Playboy'' Playmate * Amanda Blake (resident) *a "...three months after her death in Sacramento, Calif." — ¶ 1. *b "her closest friend, Pat Derby, who, with her husband, Ed Stewart, runs a preserve in Sacramento." — ¶ 1. *c "Derby coaxed the unwilling Blake to seek treatment from Nishimura in Sacramento." — ¶ 3. – actress, Gunsmoke * LeVar Burton (raised) *a 'You live in LA now, but Sacramento comes up regularly in your tweets.' "-It’s my hometown, my home base. It’s where I grew up. I was born in Landstuhl, Germany in ’57, came to Sacramento in ’59—we lived in Glen Elder—then went back to Germany in ’64, then to Sacramento in ’66. father was a photographer in the Army. My parents split up during that second tour of duty when I was in the third or fourth grade. So my mom, my sisters and I settled in West Sacramento, in Broderick. Then we moved to South Sacramento when I was in the sixth grade—St. Anne’s Elementary." — ¶ 15. – actor, Star Trek: The Next Generation * Timothy Busfield (resident) *a "...(starting with my moving to Sacramento and starting Fantasy Theatre in 1986)." — ¶ 5. – actor, producer, director * Jessica Chastain (raised) *a "From Sacramento to Hollywood star..." — ¶ 1. *b "Jessica went to Sacramento City College after El Camino high." — ¶ 10. – Oscar-nominated actress * Ray Collins – actor, Citizen Kane, Perry Mason * Ann Doran - actress in Rebel Without A Cause * Channing Dungey (born and raised) - producer, president of ABC Entertainment Group * Merrin Dungey (born and raised) *a "Born on August 6, 1971, in Sacramento, California..." — Pg. 125, ¶ 3. *b "After graduating from Rio Americano High School in 1989..." — Pg. 126, ¶ 3. – actress * Sam Elliott (born) *a "Birthplace: Sacramento, California, USA" — ¶ 1. – Golden Globe and Emmy-nominated actor * Jack Gallagher (resident) *a "Jack Gallagher is one of Sacramento's best-known artistic exports..." — ¶ 4. – comedian * Greta Gerwig – Academy Award-nominated actress and filmmaker * Mark Goodson (born) *a "Born January 14, 1915 in Sacramento, CA." — ¶ 1. – television producer * Colin Hanks (born and raised) *a "Colin Hanks: I was born and raised in Sacramento, California, which most people don’t know is where Tower started and was based until the end." — ¶ 4. – actor * Henry Hathaway (born) *a "Born March 13, 1898 in Sacramento, CA." — ¶ 1. – Oscar-nominated director * Gabrielle Haugh (born and raised) – actress * Jabbawockeez – dance crew (members Phil Tayag, Joe Larot and Kevin Brewer) * Sam J. Jones – actor, Flash Gordon, Ted * Chris Kelly (born and raised) – writer, director, producer * Brie Larson – Oscar-winning actress, born in Sacramento * Larry Linville (raised) *a "Born in Ojai, Linville moved to Sacramento and graduated from El Camino High School." — ¶ 2. – actor of M*A*S*H * Mr. Lobo – television personality, horror host * Eric Lynch (resident) *a "...Lynch, a 38-year-old Sacramento man confined to a wheelchair, and a 10-year regular caller to the Stern Show." — ¶ 8. – Wack Pack member on The Howard Stern Show * Joyce Meadows (raised) *a "Actress Joyce Meadows was born in Alberta, Canada, and was educated in Sacramento and San Francisco, Calif." — Pg. 4-A, ¶ 1. – actress * Pat Morita (former resident) *a "After the war, Morita's family tried to repair their finances by operating a Sacramento restaurant. It was there that Morita first tried his comedy on patrons." — ¶ 11. – Oscar-nominated actor * Eddie Murphy – Oscar-nominated actor and comedian, in Pocket-Greenhaven and Granite Bay, CA * Anthony Padilla – comedian of Smosh * Brian Posehn (born *a "When the Sacramento-born performer isn't making cameos on shows like Californication..." — ¶ 1. and raised) *a "Yet this Sacramento bred comedian..." — ¶ 1. – comedian * Keith Powers (born and raised) -actor * Molly Ringwald (born and raised in greater area) *a "BeBe: I’m from the Sacramento, California area as are you, and we did a production of ’Oliver’ together (as apart of Fagin’s gang) at Sacramento State University once upon a time." — ¶ 14. *b "BeBe: With my experience in knowing you from way back when in the theaters of our hometown of Sacramento, I was not of course surprised with this release from you knowing your roots in jazz with your Dad...— ¶ 34. – Golden Globe-nominated actress, jazz singer * Scott Schwartz – actor * Betsy Sodaro – TV actress, comedian * Eric Sheffer Stevens – actor * Sab Shimono (born and raised) *a "Born and reared in Sacramento, Shimono first tasted public acclaim through a political forum, when he won the election for student body president of Sacramento High School." — ¶ 2. – actor * Samantha Smith - actress, ''Supernatural'' * Brenda Song (raised) *a "whose family (including two brothers) relocated from Sacramento to Los Angeles when she was 6 to support her nascent acting career." — ¶ 6. *b "Her father is Hmong and was raised in a tribe that traversed the mountains of Thailand and Laos. Her mother was born Thai but adopted into a Hmong family. They met, Ms. Song said, as adults in Sacramento." — ¶ 14. *c "Ms. Song's path to children's television stardom began on a stroll through a Sacramento mall when she was 3." — ¶ 19. – actress * Mia Tyler – actress * Mills Watson - actor * Bob Wilkins – television personality * Victor Wong (resident) *a "For much of the past two decades—in which he had appeared in nearly 30 Hollywood films—Wong had lived in Midtown Sacramento." — ¶ 3. *b "Unlike most Hollywood actors, Wong eschewed the fast life and glamour of Los Angeles and continued to live humbly in his unassuming Midtown Sacramento residence where he could be close to his children. — ¶ 23. – actor * John Lloyd Young (born) *a "John Lloyd, as he prefers, was born on the Fourth of July in Sacramento." — ¶ 4. – Tony-winning actor * Waleed Zuaiter (born) - actor and producer Broadcasting and journalism * Mark S. Allen (resident) *a "Though he loves life in Sacramento, he commutes to L.A. and New York two times every Month, on assignment..." — ¶ 5. – television personality * Stan Atkinson (resident) *a "Atkinson, who still lives in Sacramento..." — Pg. 8, ¶ 9. – television journalist * Herb Caen – newspaper columnist * Morton Downey Jr. – radio-TV personality * Bob Fouts – sportscaster * John Gibson – media host * Don Imus (career originated) *a "Started out as a disc jockey in 1968 in Sacramento, CA." — ¶ 2. – radio personality * Mitchell Landsberg (born) – American journalist * Rush Limbaugh (career originated, former resident) *a "My adopted hometown, Sacramento, California. I moved there in October of 1984, and I was there barely three and a half years and then moved to New York to start the EIB Network. Those three and a half years in Sacramento were as deep and meaningful as any three-year span in my career. Those three and a half years... I felt like I'd lived there ten...Sacramento was the first place I actually became a practicing member of the community, actually had roots there." — ¶ 1. *b "Sacramento, my adopted hometown..." — ¶ 2. – radio personality * Lisa Ling – TV personality * Joan Lunden (attended CSUS, career originated) *a "She attended California State University, Sacramento, and became a news anchor at Channel 3 (KCRA)." — ¶ 2. – television personality * Jeff Serr – radio personality, voice actor * Rene Syler (raised, CSUS graduate) *a "Syler was born at Scott AFB, Ill., and grew up in Sacramento, Calif. She graduated from California State University at Sacramento in 1987 with a degree in psychology." — ¶ 5. – host of The Early Show Music * !!! (originated) *a "As the frontman for the New York by-way-of Sacramento band !!! (pronounced, chk chk chk, or any other percussive onomatopoeia)..." — ¶ 1. – band * Lynn Anderson – country singer * Lee Bannon – experimental music artist * Brotha Lynch Hung – rapper * Blackalicious (originated) *a "The hip-hop duo's Sacramento friendship goes back even further to their days at John F. Kennedy High School in the late '80s." — ¶ 1. – hip-hop duo * Brent Bourgeois – singer–songwriter * Robert Brookins - singer, songwriter, producer and musician; member of Earth, Wind & Fire * C-Bo – rapper * CAKE – alternative rock band * Geoffrey Carter – composer, musician, producer, and engineer * Cause & Effect – electronica/synthpop band * Craig Chaquico – Jefferson Starship guitarist * Cimorelli – sibling pop group * Club Nouveau – R&B group * Doris Coley – singer with the vocal group The Shirelles * Johnny Colla – musician * The Cramps – band * Dance Gavin Dance – rock band * David de Berry – composer * Death Grips – experimental hip–hop group * Deftones – alternative metal band * El Hefe - lead guitarist for the punk rock band NOFX * Endeverafter – band * Far – band * Suzi Gardner – founder of the band L7 * Kevin Gilbert – singer–songwriter * Margaret Glaspy – singer–songwriter * Jackie Greene – singer–songwriter, blues guitarist * Lee Greenwood – country music artist * Groovie Ghoulies – punk rock band * Michael Hedges – guitarist * Hella – band * Hippie Sabotage – electronic duo * Hoods – hardcore band * James House – country music artist, songwriter * Hobo Johnson - singer, rapper * Dick Jurgens – American swing music bandleader from the 30s & 40s * King Never - progressive rock band * Brie Larson – pop/rock singer and actress * Mary Love – R&B singer * Richard Maloof - musician * Mandisa – singer * Scott Mathews – record producer, multi-instrumentalist, vocalist, entrepreneur * Tim McCord – musician * Rose Melberg – musician * Middle Class Rut – punk band * Mozzy – rapper * Gabe Nelson – bassist for alternative rock band Cake * Oleander – alternative rock band * Charlie Peacock – singer–songwriter, record producer * Gregory Porter - jazz singer * Rufus Reid – jazz bassist, educator, and composer * Cynthia Robinson – trumpeter and vocalist for Sly and the Family Stone * Michael Roe – singer * Marvaless – rapper * Timothy B. Schmit – bassist and vocalist for the country/rock bands Poco and the Eagles |title=Timothy B. Schmit > Biography |website=allmusic |accessdate=2011-07-01}} * Kevin Seconds – musician * Kevin Sharp – country music singer * Dawn Silva - singer * Jimmy Smith – jazz legend dubbed "King of the Hammond B–3 Organ" * Sage The Gemini - rapper * Saweetie - Rapper, Singer, Songwriter * Spiral Starecase * Steel Breeze – rock band * T-Nutty – rapper * Tesla – rock band * Tycho – electronic musician * Jeff Watson – musician * Chelsea Wolfe – singer / songwriter * X-Raided Loc – rapper * Mary Youngblood – flutist Writing * Ann Bannon – pulp fiction author * Deborah Blum – Pulitzer Prize–winning journalist and author * Dale Brown – adventure–suspense novelist * Jim Burke – English teacher and author of books on teaching * Herb Caen – legendary and longtime columnist for the ''San Francisco Chronicle * Biba Caggiano - cookbook author, restaurateur * Raymond Carver – short–story writer, lived in Sacramento, set several works there * John D. Cox – author of general–audience books about weather, storms, meteorology * Pete Dexter (resident) * a "How does a Sacramento Bee columnist come to write a novel..." — ¶ 1. * b "He likes Sacramento, where his boss is an old friend from Florida." — ¶ 7. – novelist, journalist * Joan Didion (born and raised) * a "Joan Didion was born in Sacramento, California. Didion spent most of her childhood in Sacramento, except for several years during World War II, when she traveled across the county with her mother and brother to be near her father, who served in a succession of posts as an officer in the Army Air Corps." — ¶ 1. – author, journalist, screenwriter * William Everson – aka Brother Antoninus, poet * Eric Hansen – travel writer * Richard Hellesen – playwright * Bob Devin Jones – playwright * Karen Kijewski – mystery novelist * Philip Levine – poet * Dale Maharidge – Pulitzer Prize–winning author * Jose Montoya – Chicano poet, Sacramento Poet Laureate * Reneau Z. Peurifoy – author of self–help books * Richard Rodriguez – essayist * Dennis Schmitz – Sacramento Poet Laureate * Nicholas Sparks (former resident) * a "While living in Sacramento, he wrote his second novel that same year..." — ¶ 3. * b "He began selling pharmaceuticals and moved from Sacramento, California to North Carolina in 1992." — ¶ 4. – novelist * Lincoln Steffens – investigative journalist, muckraker * Anthony Swofford – novelist and Marine veteran * Mark Twain – novelist and humorist * William T. Vollmann – National Book Award-winning author and journalist * Kenneth Walton – memoirist * Cornel West – scholar on issues of religion, Marxism, American philosophy, and racial matters Other * Robert Dawson – photographer * Richard G. Ditlevsen Jr. - stunt performer * Ray Kaiser Eames- designer * Harry Fonseca - artist * David Garibaldi (resident) – performance artist * Ralph Goings - artist * Rudolf Hess (artist) - German Expressionist painter and art critic * May O'Donnell – modern dancer * Tim Ocel – opera and theater director * Mel Ramos - artist * Nia Sanchez – 2014 Miss USA * Dominic Sandoval – dancer * Fritz Scholder - Native American artist * Mary Tsukamoto - educator, cultural historian, and civil rights activist * Wayne Thiebaud - artist, professor Athletes Baseball Active * Daniel Descalso – infielder for Chicago Cubs * Andy Fox – third baseman and hitting coach for Jackson Generals * Preston Guilmet – pitcher for Toronto Blue Jays * David Hernandez – pitcher for Cincinnati Reds * Rhys Hoskins - first baseman for the Philadelphia Phillies * J.P. Howell – pitcher for San Rafael Pacifics * Manny Parra – pitcher for San Francisco Giants * Dustin Pedroia – second baseman for Boston Red Sox * Max Stassi – catcher for Houston Astros * Rowdy Tellez – first baseman/DH, Toronto Blue Jays *Logan Webb - pitcher for San Francisco Giants * J.D. Davis - 3rd baseman, New York Mets Inactive * Dusty Baker- outfielder, 3-time manager of the year * Jim Barr - pitcher for San Francisco Giants and Los Angeles Angels * Cuno Barragan – catcher for Chicago Cubs * Jeff Blauser – shortstop, 1995 World Series champion * Dan Boitano – pitcher with four MLB teams * Chris Bosio – pitcher with Milwaukee Brewers and Seattle Mariners * Larry Bowa – shortstop, five-time All-Star, manager, Philadelphia Phillies coach * John Bowker – outfielder and first baseman * Dallas Braden - pitcher, Oakland Athletics perfect game on May 9, 2010 * Bobby Clark – outfielder, California Angels, Milwaukee Brewers * Royce Clayton – infielder for 11 MLB teams * Doug Davis – pitcher * Jermaine Dye – right fielder, MVP of 2005 World Series * Bob Elliott – infielder and outfielder, 7-time All-Star and manager * Bob Forsch – pitcher, 1982 World Series champion * Ken Forsch – pitcher, 2-time All-Star * Stan Hack – infielder, 5-time All-Star * Doug Henry – pitcher for five teams * Steve Holm – catcher * Jay Hughes – pitcher for Los Angeles Dodgers * Joe Inglett – infielder * Dion James – outfielder * Geoff Jenkins – outfielder with Milwaukee Brewers * Nick Johnson – MLB infielder * Nippy Jones - Milwaukee Braves pinch hitter involved in “the shoe polish incident” in the 1957 World Series * Spider Jorgensen – Brooklyn Dodgers, NY Giants scout * Brandon League – pitcher for Los Angeles Dodgers * Derrek Lee – infielder, 2003 World Series champion * Randy Lerch – pitcher for four teams * Brad Lidge – pitcher, 2008 World Series champion * Mike Lincoln – pitcher * Mike Marjama - catcher * Jerry Manuel – infielder, manager of New York Mets and Chicago White Sox, TV analyst * Buck Martinez – catcher, manager and sportscaster * Ryan Mattheus – pitcher * Mark McLemore – pitcher for Houston Astros * Marc Newfield – outfielder for Seattle Mariners, San Diego Padres, and Milwaukee Brewers * Rowland Office – outfielder * Darren Oliver – pitcher * Geno Petralli – catcher * Jeremy Powell – pitcher * Jerry Royster – third baseman, manager of Las Vegas 51s of Pacific Coast League * Dick Ruthven – pitcher, 1980 World Series champion * F.P. Santangelo – player, sportscasterhttp://washington.nationals.mlb.com/team/broadcasters.jsp?c_id=was * Steve Sax – All–Star second baseman, 2-time World Series champion * Bud Stewart – outfielder * Mike Thomas – pitcher * Greg Vaughn – All–Star outfielder * Randy Veres – pitcher for five teams * Fernando Viña – infielder for five teams * John Vukovich – infielder for three teams; manager of Chicago Cubs and Philadelphia Phillies * Matt Walbeck – catcher *Wally Westlake - played for the National League All-Star team in 1951; played for Cleveland Indians in 1954 World Series * Vance Worley – pitcher * Charlie Zink – pitcher for Boston Red Sox Basketball * Ryan Anderson – Miami Heat forward * Matt Barnes - former NBA forward * Ruthie Bolton – former WNBA player * Bill Cartwright – NBA center who played for three teams and won three championships * Marquese Chriss - NBA Power Forward * David Cooke – one–year NBA forward with the Sacramento Kings * James Donaldson – former NBA center * Jim Eakins – former NBA/ABA center * Darnell Hillman – former NBA and ABA forward * Mel Hutchins – former NBA forward * Kevin Johnson – former NBA guard who played for Phoenix Suns and Cleveland Cavaliers, became mayor of Sacramento in 2008 * Joel Jones – member of the Puerto Rican national basketball team * Jim Loscutoff – former NBA forward * Rich Manning – former NBA forward * DeMarcus Nelson – former NBA and Duke guard, attended Sheldon High School * Michael Stewart – former NBA center who played for five teams * Bobby Jackson – former NBA guard, is currently a commentator residing in Sacramento * René Rougeau (born 1986), basketball player for Maccabi Haifa of the Israeli Basketball Premier League * Don Verlin – men's basketball coach at the University of Idaho * D.J. Wilson - Milwaukee Bucks Forward Boxing * Max Baer – former world heavyweight boxing champion * Diego Corrales – former world lightweight and junior lightweight boxing champion * Loreto Garza – super lightweight world champion * Otis Griffin – boxer and winner of Fox reality TV show The Next Great Champ * Willie Jorrin - Former Super Bantamweight Champion * Juan Lazcano – light welterweight boxer * Tony Lopez – former world super featherweight and lightweight boxing champion * Pete Ranzany – welterweight boxer. Football (NFL) * Arik Armstead - defensive end for San Francisco 49ers * Justin Bannan – backup defensive tackle for Baltimore Ravens * Clancy Barone – tight ends coach for San Diego Chargers * Jarrett Bush – backup defensive back for Green Bay Packers * Donald Butler – starting middle linebacker for San Diego Chargers * James Campen – offensive line coach for Green Bay Packers * Erik Coleman – starting safety for Atlanta Falcons * Daniel Fells – tight end for Tampa Bay Buccaneers * Malcom Floyd – backup wide receiver for San Diego Chargers * Malcolm Floyd – wide receiver for Houston/Tennessee Oilers and St. Louis Rams * Rodney Hannah – practice squad tight end for Dallas Cowboys * Spencer Havner – linebacker for Green Bay Packers * Adam Jennings – backup wide receiver for Detroit Lions * Keith Lewis – backup safety for Arizona Cardinals * Vince Mayle – receiver for Dallas Cowboys * Marcus McCauley – backup defensive back for Minnesota Vikings * Terrance Mitchell – backup cornerback for Chicago Bears * J. T. O'Sullivan – backup quarterback for Cincinnati Bengals * Mike Patterson – starting defensive tackle for the Philadelphia Eagles * Lonie Paxton – long snapper for New England Patriots * Eric Pinkins – defensive back for Seattle Seahawks * Tom Rehder – lineman for Super Bowl champion New York Giants * Ephraim Salaam – backup offensive tackle for Houston Texans * Phil Snow – linebackers coach for Detroit Lions * Donté Stallworth – starting wide receiver for Cleveland Browns * Sammie Stroughter – wide receiver for Tampa Bay Buccaneers * Shaq Thompson – linebacker for Carolina Panthers * Syd'Quan Thompson – NFL cornerback * C. J. Wallace – backup safety for Seattle Seahawks * Seneca Wallace – backup quarterback for Cleveland Browns * Austin Wentworth – guard for Minnesota Vikings * D.J. Williams – starting linebacker for Denver Broncos Arena Football League and Canadian Football League * Dek Bake – defensive tackle for Saskatchewan Roughriders of Canadian Football League * Marko Cavka – offensive lineman for Hamilton Tiger-Cats of Canadian Football League * Bobby Dawson – defensive back for seven seasons in Canadian Football League * Eddie Elder – defensive back for Ottawa Redblacks of Canadian Football League * Aaron Garcia – quarterback for New York Dragons of Arena Football League * Etu Molden – wide receiver/defensive back for Chicago Rush of Arena Football League * Ricky Ray – quarterback for Toronto Argonauts of Canadian Football League * Charles Roberts – running back for BC Lions of Canadian Football League * Isaiah Ross – offensive lineman for Nashville Kats of Arena Football League * Damen Wheeler – defensive back for Los Angeles Avengers of Arena Football League Inactive * Robert Awalt – tight end * Matt Bouza – wide receiver for San Francisco 49ers and Indianapolis Colts * Jim Breech – placekicker for Oakland Raiders and Cincinnati Bengals * Lance Briggs – linebacker for Chicago Bears, seven-time Pro Bowl selection * Tedy Bruschi – linebacker, won three Super Bowls with New England Patriots * Dan Bunz – linebacker won two Super Bowls with San Francisco 49ers * Giovanni Carmazzi – quarterback, third–round draft pick by San Francisco 49ers * Rae Carruth – NFL wide receiver found guilty of conspiracy to commit murder of girlfriend * Kevin Clark – Denver Broncos cornerback, appeared in two Super Bowls * Rick Cunningham – lineman * Ralph DeLoach – football player * Don Doll – Pro Bowl defensive back * Alex Van Dyke – wide receiver for New York Jets and Philadelphia Eagles, 2-time All-American in college * Mike Flanagan – center for Houston Texans * Scott Galbraith – tight end * Leland Glass – wide receiver * Harold Green – running back * Gary Hoffman – defensive back * Charles Mann – defensive tackle for Washington Redskins * Trevor Matich – lineman * Bill Munson – quarterback * Darrin Nelson – running back * Ken O'Brien – quarterback for New York Jets and Philadelphia Eagles * Chris Oldham – defensive back * James Phelan – player, coach in College Football Hall of Fame * Eason Ramson – tight end * Ricky Reynolds – defensive tackle * Don Rogers – safety, 1st round pick 1984 for Cleveland Browns * Reggie Rogers – defensive end, 1st round pick 1987 Detroit Lions * Ken Rose – linebacker * Adrian Ross – linebacker for Cincinnati Bengals and Pittsburgh Steelers * Jason Sehorn – defensive back for New York Giants and St. Louis Rams * Onterrio Smith – running back for Minnesota Vikings and CFL's Winnipeg Blue Bombers * Eric Thomas – defensive back * Gerald Willhite – running back for Denver Broncos Golf * Brad Bell - PGA Tour and European Tour golfer * Cameron Champ - PGA Tour golfer * Natalie Gulbis – LPGA golfer * Brian Henninger – PGA Tour golfer * Tom Johnson – PGA Tour golfer * Spencer Levin – PGA Tour golfer * Bob Lunn – PGA Tour * Scott McCarron – PGA Tour golfer * Kevin Sutherland – PGA Tour golfer * Nick Watney – PGA Tour golfer Martial arts * T.J. Dillashaw – professional mixed martial arts fighter in the UFC and former UFC Bantamweight Champion * Urijah Faber – professional mixed martial arts fighter in the UFC and former WEC featherweight champion * Tyson Griffin – professional mixed martial arts fighter in the UFC * James Irvin – professional mixed martial arts fighter in the UFC * Chad Mendes – professional mixed martial arts fighter in the UFC * Scott Smith – professional mixed martial arts fighter in the UFC * David Terrell – professional mixed martial arts fighter in the UFC * Christian Wellisch – professional mixed martial arts fighter in the UFC Olympians * Alyssa Anderson – gold medal swimmer, 2012 * Haley Anderson – silver medal swimmer, 2012 * Evelyn Ashford – five–time track medalist in 100–meter and 4 × 100 m relay at five Olympic Games * Ruthie Bolton – women's basketball 1996 and 2000 Olympic gold medalist * Mike Burton – gold medalist swimmer * Ben Nighthorse Campbell – captain of the judo team at 1964 Summer Olympics * Kim Conley – distance runner at 2012 and 2016 Summer Olympics * Malachi Davis – ran in 400–meter and 4x100-meter relay at 2000 Summer Olympics for the United Kingdom * Jeff Float – Olympic gold medalist swimmer * Gabriel Gardner – opposite hitter for U.S. volleyball team at 2008 Summer Olympics * Kate Grace – mid-distance runner at 2016 Summer Olympics * Eric Heiden – five-time gold medalist speed skater * Sheila Hudson – finished 10th in triple jump at 1996 Summer Olympics * Tommy Kono – three–time medalist in weightlifting, 1952, 1956, 1960 * Brian Lewis – gold medalist in 4x100–meter relay at 2000 Summer Olympics * Lauren McFall – bronze medalist as part of the synchronized swimming team at 2004 Summer Olympics * Debbie Meyer – three–time Olympic gold medalist swimmer at 1968 Summer Olympics * Derek Miles – finished seventh in pole vault at 2004 Summer Olympics * Billy Mills - gold medalist, track, in the 10,000 meters at the 1964 Tokyo Summer Olympics * Jamie Nieto – finished fourth in high jump at 2004 Summer Olympics * Leonard "Harvey" Nitz – 1984 cycling silver and bronze medalist, 4-time Olympian * Roger "Jack" Parker – bronze medalist in decathlon at 1936 Berlin Olympics * Susan Pedersen – swimming gold medalist in 1968 Summer Olympics * Miguel Ángel Ponce – gold medal winner, soccer, 2012 Summer Olympics * Vladimir Sabich – finished fifth in the slalom at 1968 Winter Olympics * Summer Sanders – gold medalist swimmer at 1992 Summer Olympics and broadcaster * George Schroth – swimmer, bronze medalist in 1924 Olympics * Mark Spitz – seven-time gold medalist swimmer * George Stanich – bronze medalist in high jump at 1948 Summer Olympics * Michael Stember – middle distance runner at 2000 Summer Olympics * Chloe Sutton – member of 2008 Summer Olympics United States women's swim team * Casey Weathers – member of 2008 Summer Olympics United States baseball team * Mary Whipple – silver medalist in women's eight rowing at 2004 Summer Olympics Soccer * Miguel Aguilar – defender for D.C. United * D.J. Countess – goalkeeper for the Chile club Provincial Osorno * Steve Cronin – goalkeeper for D.C. United of Major League Soccer * Kevin Goldthwaite – defender for Portland Timbers of Major League Soccer * Taylor Graham – defender for Seattle Sounders of Major League Soccer * Ryan Hollingshead – midfielder/defender FC Dallas of Major League Soccer * Patrick Ianni – defender for U.S. team at 2008 Summer Olympics and Seattle Sounders of Major League Soccer * Adam Jahn – striker / midfielder on under–18 United States men's national soccer team * Amobi Okugo– midfielder on the under–20 United States men's national soccer team * Miguel Ángel Ponce – Defender for Chivas, on Mexico's national football team 2014 * Tommy Thompson – forward San Jose Earthquakes of Major League Soccer * Mark White – goalkeeper who played professionally in the Allsvenskan Other * Marcus Arroyo – quarterbacks coach for Tampa Bay Buccaneers * Randall Bal – member of the United States men's swim team * Cameron Beaubier – motorcycle racer, AMA Daytona Sportbike champion, Daytona 200 winner * Scott Burnett – darts player * Shadrack Kiptoo Biwott – marathoner * Scott Boras – sports agent, minor league baseball player * Jeremy Buendia – four-time Olympia mens physique champion * Kris Dim – IFBB professional bodybuilder * Sally Edwards – triathlete * Vic Grimes – professional wrestler * Joey Hand – racer, American Le Mans Series and Grand–Am * Alex Honnold – big wall free solo climber * Kyle Larson – professional racer, NASCAR driver * Scott Pruett – racer (NASCAR, Champ Car, IMSA GT, Trans Am and Grand–Am) * Kort Schubert – former national team member and blindside flanker for USA Rugby * Louis Stanfill – national team member and blindside flanker for USA Rugby * Delano Thomas – member of the United States men's volleyball team * Sam Warburg – tennis player Business * David Emerson Root, M.D., M.P.H. - Director, Sacramento Occupational Medical Group * Charles R. Schwab (born) * a "Mr. Schwab was born in Sacramento in 1937." — ¶ 3. – founder of Charles Schwab Corporation * Russ Solomon - Solomon is the founder of Tower Records, which grew from a teenage business selling jukebox records out of his father’s drugstore. Tower Records became a worldwide business empire that reached more than 200 stores and $1 billion in sales annually at its peak.https://www.sacbee.com/news/local/article175910841.html Government and politics * Xavier Becerra - Attorney General of California * Ward Connerly - founder, American Civil Rights Institute * Tani Cantil-Sakauye – Chief Justice of California * Dave Jones - California Insurance Commissioner * Anthony Kennedy – U.S. Supreme Court Justice * Joe Serna Jr. - professor, Mayor of Sacramento * Darrell Steinberg - Mayor of Sacramento * Spencer Stone – U.S. Air Force staff sergeant Science * Christina Hulbe – Antarctic researcher, glaciologist * Bennet Omalu - forensic pathologist, professor UC Davis School of Medicine Other * Dorothea Puente – Serial killer known for burying boarders in backyard and collecting social Security checks *Theresa Knorr, convicted murderer known for killing her two daughters, Suesan and Sheila and from child abuse she inflected to her children. References Category:Lists Sacramento, California Sacramento Category:People from Sacramento, California